Fred and George: The Marauders Map
by Ronsmyfave1
Summary: What couldve happened when Fred and George found the Marauders Map. No pairings.


The First Week At Hogwarts.

Molly dreaded this day, although she felt the smallest amount of relief. For these two children in particular, not being in her home to smash and destroy absolutely everything that stood in their path. 'Merlin their like a whirlwind, the pair of them.' she thought to herself as drank down the last of her cup of tea.

She stared out the window at her twin sons; Fred and George. As much as she hated when her sons would fight, she was glad when their opponent would get one back on them. She chuckled to herself as her youngest boy; Ronald, hit them back. She could tell when someone had hurt her sons even if it were her twin boys.

It was then that the three boys had come inside.

"Fred, George, youd better get your act together," Molly said, "Your father will be here any moment, we dont want to be late for the train."

The twins smirked devilishly at each other, Molly caught them, poking them each in the chest as she spoke, "And none of that business either or Ill bang your heads together."

The eight year old Ronald stood in the kitchen with his mother, frowning lightly at the six year old girl in front of the fireplace playing with her ragdoll. She began brushing its hair, he dreaded having to spend months alone with his six year old little sister; Ginny. With her mad ranting on trying to get her to play 'house' with him.

"Do you think we could get away with as much stuff as we do at home, Fred?" George asked, packing his trunk.

"Of course we can, who cares if our stuffy brothers going to be pacing the halls trying to wreck our fun," he answered, smiling ecstatically at his brother.

George smirked at his twin. "Remember what we said we were going to do those years back, Fred?"

"Course I do, George," Fred boasted, confidently, "When we enter Hogwarts, George, they wont know what hit 'em."

After putting her children; Chalie, Percy, Fred and George on the train. Mollys lips quivered and her tears set in, successfully hiding them from her youngest two. The twins waved goodbye to their parents until they could no longer see them.

They sat in their carriage alone for a few minutes into the ride before two girls and a dark-skinned boy entered their cabin.

"Can we sit with you?" the shorter girl asked, "Its full everywhere else."

"Yea, sure," George scooted over so the girl sat next to him, she blushed as he smiled at her. Noting how pretty she was.

"My names Lee, whats yours?" the boy asked sitting closest the window, the other girl sat the other side of Fred.

"George," Fred replied, "And thats Fred."

"My names Alicia," the girl smiled, blushing at George who hadnt stopped staring.

"Im Angelina," the girl next to Fred stated, shaking Freds hand.

The group of eleven year olds conversed excitedly on what Hogwarts would look like and be like and how much they had been looking forward to their first year at the School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.

As the ride came to an end; Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angelina got off at Hogsmeade, greeted by Hagrid. They followed him across the asphalt, through the scrub and into one of the many boats that lined the shore of the Black Lake. The sorting ceremony had bored Fred and George so much so that they fell asleep, solemnly swearing theyd get up to no good the next night.

The next night after their lessons had finished for the day. Theyd managed to sneak out of the school, past Hagrids hut and in to the forest. They knew exactly what they were after and found it; a salamander, sitting proudly displaying its fiery-red coloured scales on a rock.

They approached it slowly at first, wands drawn. Pointing them at the creature. George stood in front of it keeping its attention from Fred. Georges twin had circled it halfway, a blanket held at arms width as he closed in on the lizard-like creature.

Fred lunged toward it as George held its attention. The salamander gave a wailing cry at its capture. It settled as they secured in a bag, then started back for Hogwarts.

It was night when they managed to avoid Proffessor Snape, walking through the darkened corridor.

Fred and George muttered the password, "Geminus" and entered their common room. The salamander in the bag began to wriggle as the sat the bag down on the desk.Angelina, Alicia and Lee with numerous other Gryffindor students crowded around to watch the moving bag.

"Whats in that?" Angelina asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"A salamander," George answered, loosening the tie that held the creature inside. "Loves fire, it does."

"Why have you brought it in here?" Lee stared at them, amused by their actions.

Fred shrugged, "Just wanted to know what would happen."

Fred smirked and produced a Filibuster firework from his pocket, lighting it with the flames from the fireplace. George hurriedly pulled the creatures head from its confined space, holding it steady so Fred could force the fireworks in to its mouth. George set it loose, as its wailed, running around the common room. The salamander changed its colours and gained larger in size, gaining it speed. It stopped for a short moment and exploded. A loud bang echoed the common room, waking various studetns from their bed, sending body parts flying in all different directions

Angelina and Alicia screamed, being hit by the oncoming pieces of flesh.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall shouted, clutching her chest, "Good heavens, what happened?"

"See what it was, was we caught a salamander that was in the fireplace," George started.

"We tried to catch it and it ...it just exploded in to pieces," Fred finished explaining.

"Theyre lying, they brought it in from Merlin knows where and put a firework down its throat," the twins shot Kenneth Towler a dark glare then looked back to each other.

"Was that the way of it?" Minerva glared at the twins, they nodded slowly.

"Well, Since you made the mistake of wrecking the Gryffindor common room, after Argus had just finished tidying it, I suspect hed like to have you for detention tonight," Minerva said, a stern expression crossed her features.

Fred and George had equally devious smirks as they passed Kenneth to follow McGonagall out and into the corridors, down to Filchs office.

"Argus, sorry to intrude upon you in this time of night," Minerva said, "But these two have made a disgrace of their common room, so Ive said they are to spend an hour with you."

Argus rolled his eyes and sneered at the young boys. "Come in then, lads."

Argus sat at his desk, holding Mrs. Norris to his chest. He placed her on the desk, perusing through his newspaper again. Fred and George sat at the table directly in front of the caretakers desk. Silently they looked about the room, noticing a few paintings hung high on the brown walls a small window in one corner of the room had a small view of the lake. Rusted chains hung from the ceiling above his desk. A cool breeze from the window that was left a ajar, sending a waft of fish from the plate on the floor, straight into Georges nostrils. He grimaced at the smell.

The twins and Filch immediately looked toward the door, the heavy sound of running feet went down the corridor.

Filch leapt to his feet, opening his office door," Hey! Come back here."

He looked to Fred and George and continued, "Stay here you two, Im off to sort these noisy sods out."

"Dont forget Mrs. Norris," George mocked Filchs nasal tone.

Fred laughed as Filch left them on their own. He leaned on the edge of his desk and looked at his twin.

"What do you suppose we do Fred?" he asked, spotting a draw that had been labelled. George stood to investigate.

Followed by his brother, George rubbed the grime from the plaque that sat one the draw. Freds eyes widened as far as his brothers did and they read the title aloud: 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.'

They both opened the draw in mischeivious glee, opening it to find a vast collection of knives, old wands, pocket watches and other magical items, a piece of folded parchment underneath it all. They pulled it from the draw, seeing a note attached:

_Instructions:_

_Say the stated, _

_and you will see _

_how good it can _

_work for thee._

_For those that dare and_

_good citizens beware,_

_When devilry all _

_comes in pairs. _

_I do solemnly declare that I am up to no good._

_Mishief Managed._

"Whats that supposed to mean?" George asked, both boys stared at the paper, "Say the stated? Say what stated?"

"I dont know, George," said Fred, "I only just got here, too."

George rolled his eyes, they brought out there wands and pointed them at the instruction page.

"For those that dare and good citizens beware, when devilry all comes in pairs," George grimaced at the bad poetry and layed his wand on the crumpled paper. "Nothing happened."

"Well your obviously saying the wrong part," Fred replied, he looked at the folded piece of parchment in his hands and pointed his wand.

"Say the stated and you will see how good it can work for thee." Fred began hitting the paper wiith his wand, feeling all the more frustrated.

"Smacking it isnt not going to work, Fred, you know that," George told him, inspecting the piece of paper with the instructions on it.

"What about the solemnly swearing bit?" Fred asked, as he aimed his wand at the folded paper. He stopped to look at his twin.

"What? We have to swear to get it to work?" George asked, cruiously. "Im glad no adults are around then."

"What is the matter with you? I think that girl you were ogling on the train has done something to you," Fred commented, feeling his forehead.

George knocked his hand away. "Theres nothing wrong, girls are sodding disgusting."

"Liar," Fred shook his head, then looked at the paper again in his own hands. He layed his wand across it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Fred and George watched the parchment covered itself in brown writing.

George began to read, "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present you; The Marauders map."

The twins laughed at their new toy, immediately flipping it open and forgetting the detention they had to had to do.


End file.
